No hay más opciones
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Respuesta al kink meme esp que pedía: Después de que Arthur se entera que Merlin tiene magia, tienen un encuentro verbal poco agradable. Pero terminan teniendo sexo en el mismo trono del rey. Así que SLASH Arthur/Merlin y Lemon.


**Notas Autora: **Este fic responde a un desafío de la comunidad de LJ kink_meme_esp, a la que acabo de unirme sólo porque no pude soportar no contestar el reto, que escribí en dos minutos xD demasiado motivada con el desafío.

El reto, que solicitaba un Arthur/Merlin decía tal cual_: _**_Después de que Arthur se entera que Merlin tiene magia, tienen un encuentro verbal poco agradable. Pero terminan teniendo sexo en el mismo trono del rey. _**Creo que básicamente cumplí con lo ahí señalado, así que espero conformar a quien lo pidió (: .

A modo de aclaraciones: es mi primerísima incursión en el fandom, así que espero no estar metiendo la pata. No me manejo demasiado con los personajes, así que no sé. Por otro lado, como queda claro en la petición, tiene lemon (al menos todo lo lemon que yo puedo escribir) así que si hiere tu sensibilidad esto, por favor, no lo leas.

**_Resumen: _**Merlin nunca ha tenido más opciones que estar al lado de Arthur, acompañándole en su camino a la grandeza y al trono de Camelot.

A lo que nos convoca, dedicado con muchísimo cariño a la persona anónima que lo deseó xD:

**No hay más opciones**

_No te quiero cerca._

_No se te ocurra tocarme, ni… ni mucho menos… _

Le había gritado un par de horas atrás Arthur, todo cabellos rubios y furia a flor de piel, la ropa desgarrada y algo chamuscada y se había marchado con la mandíbula apretada, sin permitir que Merlin hablara. Ni que le sanara de esa herida en su ceja derecha.

_Eres uno de ellos._

_Cuando vuelva mi padre… mi padre…_

_Me mentiste, nos mentiste todo este tiempo._

Arthur no había podido decir mucho más. Por un momento, Merlin temió que le escupiera a la cara, ahí mismo, en la sala del trono, en defensa del honor mancillado de su padre que albergó en su castillo a un brujo sin saberlo. El pobre Uther, que se andaba paseando por los reinos aledaños, mientras su hijo en plena batalla era salvado por el alfeñique de su sirviente que, _Oh, Jesús_, era un hechicero. Pero Arthur sólo le había mirado con los ojos azules oscurecidos por la decepción y, aunque su rostro le gritaba muchas cosas, Arthur no había terminado de tartamudear unos insultos y luego se había marchado.

Desde entonces que Merlin estaba ahí. Sin saber qué hacer. Arrodillado frente al trono que un día sería de Arthur. Su destino era asegurarse que él llegara a aquello, su camino estaba enlazado a Arthur, pero Merlin no podía entenderlo… ¿Cómo podía ser su destino si estaba a pocos minutos de que Arthur llegara seguido de toda la guardia real de palacio y le decapitara en la plaza pública?

Ni siquiera se había preocupado de curar sus propias heridas. Sentía su brazo adormecido por un muy preciso golpe que alguien en la batalla le asestó con un escudo y el labio inferior, estaba seguro, estaría en proceso de amoratarse recubierto en sangre seca, luego de un par de caídas brutales buscando a Arthur en medio de la batalla. Incluso alguien casi le había rebanado el brazo izquierdo con una espada justo antes de que Arthur le ayudara. Y entonces había visto a su rubio amigo a punto de caer derrotado por el enemigo y sólo hizo lo único que estaba en sus manos: con el cuerpo a un tris de derrumbarse bajo el peso de los golpes, liberó su magia, en toda su plenitud y furia sólo por él, sólo por Arthur.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de recuperarse luego de aquello, siendo arrastrado por Arthur a través del castillo, sin palabras, los dedos como tenazas en su brazo lastimado. Pocos ánimos tenía ahora de solucionar esos pequeños problemas: los cansancios de su cuerpo nada tenían que hacer contra la tortura mental que se desencadenaba en su cabeza, a la espera del final de aquel camino que le escogió un día. Ni mucho menos podía pensar en huir, no parecía tener más opciones que aguardar allí, humillado, a que Arthur decidiera su castigo.

Las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas, pero Merlin no se molestó en voltear. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar de inmediato y los pasos que avanzaron hacia el trono, los habría reconocido a ojos cerrados en medio de la multitud del mercado. Cosa de la convivencia, suponía, pues los pasos de Arthur, seguros y nunca mirando dónde pisaban, a Merlin se le antojaron inconfundibles. Tampoco volteó entonces, despidiéndose silenciosamente del trono que nunca sus ojos verían siendo ocupado por Arthur.

- ¿Nunca me lo ibas a decir?

La voz era dura e inexpresiva y Merlin temió que su última conversación con Arthur fuera una de esas charlas fingidas en que él simulaba ser un correctísimo sirviente y Arthur su estricto señor. Sintió repentinos deseos de llorar ante la posibilidad.

- No, creí que podría contar con tu miopía para siempre, _sire._- le espetó en un tono mucho más irrespetuoso del que quería, pero algo parecido a la ira se le había desencadenado adentro y la lengua de pronto se le anudaba en su esfuerzo por soltar toda esa rabia.- Porque supongo, Arthur que vas a fingir que nunca notaste, nunca sospechaste…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué mierda estás insinuando ahora, _sirviente_?

- Que siempre te fue mucho más fácil asumir que el enclenque de tu sirviente te andaba salvando el culo a base de pura suerte en vez de preguntarte cómo era posible que cada vez que algo te iba a hacer daño, _ mágicamente _ estaba yo ahí para ayudarte.- continuó Merlin, aún ojos fijos en el trono, el brazo adolorido desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, el cabello pegado de sudor, sangre y tierra en su frente, pero su voz nunca más segura.- Que preferiste hacerte el idiota, estimado señor, en vez de afrontar que quizá y sólo quizá… la magia no era tan mala…

No supo lo cerca que estaba Arthur hasta que la bofetada le hizo voltear el rostro con brusquedad. Recién entonces pudo verle, exactamente igual a cómo horas antes había escapado de la sala, el cabello rubio pegoteado por su cabeza y la cara tiznada en suciedad, cenizas y sangre coagulada. Arthur le observaba con desprecio y Merlin no pudo más que despreciarle a su vez, viéndole tan joven y tan tonto y tan Arthur que dolía, y el futuro de ambos juntos haciendo de Camelot un lugar mejor desvaneciéndose con el sonido de una bofetada.

Se mordió los labios y sintiendo el sabor a sangre no pudo más que seguir hablando, porque Merlin era un sirviente torpe y un mago poderoso, pero por sobre todo era el adolescente más hablador del reino y nunca había sabido mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Y bien, sire? ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Me voy yo mismo al cepo a esperar a su padre o querrá usted tener el honor de matar al mago?

Las palabras quizá sonaron demasiado duras y a él mismo le dolió decirlas, pero probablemente habría continuado parloteando hasta la histeria de no ser por la mano fuerte, tosca y cubierta por pequeñas callosidades de tanto usar la espada, que le sujetó del hombro lastimado y tiró del él hasta ponerle de pie. Repentinamente a su altura, Merlin se sintió pequeño y enfermo, viendo tan de cerca la barbilla grave de Arthur, el rictus furioso de sus labios apretados y esa bendita herida en su ceja que no pudo curar.

Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, porque bien, Arthur podía mirarle con todo el asco que quisiera, pero él, Merlin, le diría las verdades hasta hartarse; porque podía ir camino a la horca, pero él no se quedaría callado, no señor. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Arthur le estaba besando o quizá estaba tratando de despedazarle la boca a dentelladas como castigo, Merlin nunca lo sabría, aturullado con la sensación de los labios de Arthur presionándose contra los suyos y los dientes chocando un poco y devorándose entre ambos las frases que Merlin nunca pudo acabar.

Los dedos de Arthur se le enterraron en la nuca y Merlin no pudo más que gimotear, aleteando en un vago intento de apartarse pero a la vez sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. La lengua de Arthur, uniéndose a la fiesta, colándose por entre sus labios lastimados, húmeda como una sirena, ondulante, cadenciosa, caliente dentro de su boca, besándole porque no había soportado el golpearle. Las manos de Arthur, una en su nuca y la otra presionándole en medio de los omóplatos, abrazándole, rodeándole en un abrazo imposiblemente apretado, mientras con el peso de su cuerpo le hacía retroceder hasta que Merlin sintió que se tropezaba con algo y caía desmadejado, en un nudo de brazos y piernas de Arthur que estaban por todas partes, en el trono del rey.

- Arthur…- alcanzó a gemir mientras el susodicho le mordía el cuello, le chupaba la yugular, empujándole contra el trono, él mismo buscando sitio, el cuerpo más grande y sucio de batalla de Arthur encaramándose con él en el real asiento de Uther. Sólo pudo gemir de nuevo y atreverse a enredar sus dedos por entre el cabello sucio y tironear.- Oh, Dios, Arthur…

- Nunca me dijiste.- gimió Arthur a su vez, separándose sólo un poco, para mirarle con esos ojos demasiado azules. Los mismos dedos que antes le habían abofeteado le apartaron el cabello oscuro de la cara, en una caricia lánguida, poco elaborada, de amigos, de compañeros, de destinados.- Me mentiste todo este tiempo…

Merlin no pudo hacer nada más que empujarle la nuca hacia él y besarle de nuevo, sintiéndose desprovisto de armas y excusas, sin ninguna palabra que pudiera justificarle de mentir a Arthur, nada que pudiera expiarle de haberle engañado. Las manos poderosas le abrazaron desde la cintura, irguiéndole un poco, Merlin sujetándose de Arthur, separando las piernas para hacerle lugar, casi ronroneando de felicidad mientras le abrazaba, no pudiendo quejarse cuando Arthur le desabotonó la sucia camisa ni cuando le desató el cordón de los pantalones. Tembló cuando la prendas le fueron arrancadas, en medio de jadeos dificultosos y movimientos de contorsionista, pero no pudo sino entregarse, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, al futuro rey de Camelot.

Arthur jadeaba como un animal salvaje en su oído, resollando como bestia herida y eso era satisfactorio, porque sus movimientos no eran precisos y más de una vez entre medio del deseo, Merlin había visto cómo le miraba con temor, asustado de estarse equivocando. Merlin tiene diecisiete años y jamás se le había ocurrido tocar nunca antes a nadie, pero jamás se le había ocurrido algo más normal que dejarse descubrir por Arthur, con sus manos rudas, torpes, nerviosas que ya antes habían desvirgado señoritas pero que ahora temblaban ante el pecho lampiño de Merlin, sin saber qué hacer, su miembro erecto empujándose contra el muslo desnudo del mago. Merlin le guió, sin saber tampoco qué hacer, un ciego guiando a otro ciego: le desnudó sin prisas, lamiendo con devoción, en una muda disculpa, las heridas que fue descubriendo, hasta que Arthur estaba también desnudo, magnífico, adolescente, joven y Merlin supo que nunca nadie podría volver a tocarle como estaba haciendo Arthur ese día.

Le ayudó a arrodillarse entre sus piernas y de un modo u otro logró afirmarse del reposabrazos del trono- porque, dios mío, estaba desnudo con Arthur en el trono de Uther y había algo inadecuado y perverso y perfectamente poético en ese hecho- y enlazando sus piernas en las caderas del otro, ambos descoordinados y acezando como si acabaran de correr una maratón, asintió con la cabeza. Arthur le había besado con la mayor suavidad del mundo, sujetándole de la cintura, lamiéndole los labios heridos, mientras se empujaba dificultosamente contra el otro, hundiendo dificultosamente su polla entre las nalgas vírgenes, obligando a la carne a ceder en base a empellones, embistiendo y ganando espacio centímetro a centímetro. A Merlin no le habría extrañado morirse en ese momento, reprimiéndose las quejas por el dolor de fuego que sentía le estaba partiendo en dos en ese mismo momento y a la vez sujetando firmemente a Arthur, amarrándole con sus piernas delgadas para que ni siquiera se le fuera a ocurrir irse. Arthur jadeó, se empujó y el anillo de músculos de la entrada de Merlin cedió finalmente, el joven mago aguantando la respiración mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión inesperada, agradeciendo que la falta de espacio hiciera que Arthur estuviera tan cerca.

Nunca se lo había planteado así, pero mientras Arthur le miraba y permanecía muy, muy quieto, su rostro asustado, esperándole y murmurando incoherencias -_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigo haciendo daño? Nunca dejaré que mi padre te dañe, no dejaré que lo sepa, no quiero que te lastime, no quiero lastimarte yo. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin_ –Merlin también supo que no solo estaba destinado a guiarle hacia su grandeza, sino que siempre estuvo destinado a amarle como nunca más podría hacerlo nadie en ningún reino. Se movió con cuidado y con un suave quejido que no alcanzó a reprimir se empujó contra el otro, dando la señal, permitiendo que Arthur dejara de estar ahí quieto, sonrojado y aterrado a partes iguales, y comenzara a moverse en su interior en movimientos circulares, pausados, ejerciendo fricción contra su propia polla que, aún desatendida, comenzó a crecer contra su estómago.

_Yo no quería, estaba tan asustado, creí que estabas muerto por mi culpa, por salvarme. Y luego... tú... tú sólo... Si me hubieras dicho antes… si me hubieras dicho…_

_Yo no dejaría que te hicieran nada, nunca, nunca, nunca…_

Merlin no supo que empezó a llorar hasta que Arthur le besó las lágrimas con cuidado y le besó en medio de las embestidas que comenzaron a perder precaución y exactitud, tornándose erráticas a medida que Arthur llegaba a su cima, que gemía en su oído, le mordía el hombro, le prometía el mundo, el futuro, la eternidad, la historia. Estremeciéndose, se corrió en su interior con un gemido lastimero que se extendió casi como un aullido y Merlin sintió que su propia excitación estallaba sólo por la íntima percepción de Arthur encima suyo, al lado suyo, _dentro_ suyo, tal y como siempre había estado.

Permanecieron acurrucados en el trono, aún cuando la temperatura de sus cuerpos descendió y la febrilidad de su intimidad decantó: Merlin resistiéndose a dejarle ir, todavía sus piernas enlazadas en sus caderas, lamentando que siguiera existiendo tanto _ deber _ en el mundo que les esperaba allá afuera.

- Seguirás siendo mi sirviente y no dejaré que el rey te haga nada.- declaró repentinamente Arthur, irguiéndose un poco para mirarle. Su rostro se veía más joven y sincero que nunca, y había una duda escalando en sus ojos que quería emerger.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, cierto?

De pronto, Merlin se dio cuenta que Arthur pensaba que él podía elegir marcharse, ya descubierto su secreto. Pensaba que Merlin podía de algún modo coger sus cuatro porquerías y marcharse a otro reino a buscar otro príncipe al que fastidiar. No pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa trémula, tan feliz como infeliz, mientras se enternecía por la ingenuidad de Arthur, que parecía creer que Merlin tenía siquiera la opción de elegir un destino lejos suyo.

- Me quedaré, Arthur. Nunca he tenido otra opción.

**Notas de Autora: **Es un fic muy modesto y primera vez en mucho tiempo que hago el intento con el lemon jaja, brotó de mis dedos y apenas si lo revisé, porque sino no iba a querer publicarlo. Ahí ya me contaran que les pareció.

Cariños, KmY


End file.
